Ciúmes
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Um belo dia, o Kanon descobre que quando ele e Saga estiveram separados, o gêmeo teve amantes... e agora! Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot. Nonsense só pra desopilar o fígado...


_**Ciúmes... **_

Saga havia voltado dos treinos. Kanon não estava em casa, e ele, Saga, começava a se preocupar. Para onde seu gêmeo haveria ido? Afinal, não haveria muitos lugares para ir após os treinos naquele Santuário sem diversões...

Esperou por um tempo. Tomou banho. Comeu alguma coisa leve. Sentou-se à porta de casa. Nada. O gêmeo não voltava. Será que havia cumprido alguma missão ou tarefa a mais, e não lhe dissera?

- Estranho... ele não costuma deixar de me avisar sobre esse tipo de coisa!

Afobou-se, ficou preocupado. E agora? Onde estaria ele? Pensou inclusive em avisar alguém do sumiço de Kanon, mas... ora, que bobagem! Por causa de algumas horas de ausência, e ainda sendo um Cavaleiro de Ouro, alguém que sabia se defender...

Esperou mais um pouco, e pensou em ir procurá-lo. Até que enfim sentiu o cosmo dele se acercando de casa, e ficou mais tranqüilo. No entanto, aquele era um cosmo admirável... era agressivo, forte, até mesmo... dolorido? Por que Kanon estaria dessa maneira?

- Olá, Kanon... se atrasou em mais de três horas! O que houve...?

Sem responder ou sequer olhar para ele, Kanon o empurrou com força contra a parede. Saga ficou completamente estarrecido!

- Que houve? Eu não te fiz nada!

Kanon não respondeu. Apenas se dirigiu ao banheiro, um olhar terrível no rosto, e foi se banhar. Saga ficou sem entender coisa alguma. Tentou falar com Kanon outra vez, adentrando o lavabo.

- Que é, Kanon? Ao menos diga alguma coisa!

O gêmeo de Saga esfregava a pele com força, com vigor, ardor. Era sempre assim que ele fazia quando estava injuriado, com raiva ou com... ciúmes. Estava passando por algo realmente sério...

- Não vai me dizer nada? Eu poderia te ajudar, mas se quer passar por essa dor sozinho...!

- Não adianta, Saga. Você não pode me ajudar!

- Por que não? Eu sou seu irmão, estou aqui pro que der e vier...

- Não...! Eu... Saga!

Kanon não suportou e desatou a chorar. Saga o abraçou, molhado mesmo, e acariciou seus cabelos, os quais estavam presos para não molharem em contato com a água, dado que Kanon desejava lavar apenas ao corpo. O gêmeo mais novo, no entanto, se afastou. Suspirou profundamente e então enfim falou algo relacionado à sua decepção:

- Saga... você mentiu pra mim. Sei que provavelmente não teve culpa... mas mentiu.

- Eu... menti? Em quê?

- Você disse pra mim que ficou sem ninguém. No período em que nos separamos. Lembra? E você teve alguém! Aliás, muitos "alguéns"!

- Eu? Que quer dizer?

- Sim... você.

- Não...! Eu não tive ninguém, Kanon! Quem te disse uma coisa dessas?

- Você pode não ter tido. Mas a sua parte má... ela teve e muitos! Sei que provavelmente você não tinha controle, mas... como vou me deitar com você sabendo disso?

- Eu não deixei! É sério, ele quis, mas eu não deixei! Neste aspecto, sempre fui muito rigoroso!

- É? Então que me diz disso aqui?

Kanon, então, mostrou-lhe um papel que trouxera dobrado num dos bolsos da túnica. Saga leu e...

-...de onde você tirou isto, Kanon?

- Da internet¹! Afinal de contas, de vez em quando tenho ido à lan house que fica em Atenas... e li isso! Pedi pra imprimirem, para ter sempre uma prova!

- Hum? E estava escrito onde?

- Numa tal de... sei lá o nome daquilo! Enciclopédia-não-sei-do-quê... em japonês, nem entendi. Mas a tradução em inglês disse com todas as letras! Você tinha concubinas! Você ou o seu lado maléfico que seja, mas tinha! Como vou chupar essa pica sabendo que já passou por outros lugares? Ah, não!

Saga estava sem palavras. E essa agora! Depois do cabelo azul, depois de lhe exporem pelado por aí em rede mundial, depois de tudo aquilo... ainda diziam que ele tinha concubinas!

- Vai acreditar em fofoca de revista, Kanon? Ainda mais em japonês!

- Não é fofoca! Como iam inventar isso do nada?

- Ora, do mesmo modo que inventaram um cabelo azul! E aí, a gente é loiro ou tem cabelo azul?

-...é loiro. Mas isso é outra questão...!

- Sei. Em que você acha que eles se basearam pra fazer isso, de "concubinas"?

-... vou saber!

- Confia mais em mim ou numa publicação barata que usou o nome dos Santos de Atena sem autorização, como história de ficção, pra ganhar dinheiro?

Kanon não sabia o que responder. Podia ser que Saga estivesse certo... mas ainda não confiava nisto.

- Nada impedia o seu lado maléfico de ter os ou as amantes que quisesse. Afinal, se nem mesmo conseguia controlar a sua predisposição em relação a atacar Atena ou não...! Controlaria os impulsos sexuais do outro?

- Nada o impedia... mas eu, sim, eu interferi em todas as vezes que as ações dele ficaram mais "sérias". Houve uma vez, sim... em que ele quis levar uma serva ao quarto. Mas eu não quis... eu não deixei. O conflito entre ele e eu sempre foi muito grande nesse aspecto, assim como em todos os outros...

- Hum. E que provas - que provas? Você tem pra me dar sobre isso?

- Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se prova...

- Uma vez ele juntou várias mulheres em torno de si e ficou fazendo gracinha, só pra me fazer ciúmes². Daquela vez, foi só pra fazer tipo... e depois? Depois seria de verdade, quando eu não estivesse lá?

Saga suspirou, sentando no chão do banheiro.

- Você, Kanon... você se dava bem melhor com ele do que eu. Porque na época suas ambições e as dele eram bem semelhantes. Não é verdade?

- Pode até ser... mas uma coisa é certa: nele eu jamais pude confiar plenamente...! Saga, e se ele fez esse seu corpo lindo ter amantes...?

- Ele não fez, Kanon...! Não se lembra que ele mesmo lhe disse que eu o deixei em abstinência por seis anos³...? Por que ele mentiria?

- Para me enganar...? Não era dificil a um ser maligno como ele mentir para mim.

- Sei que não...mas Kanon... por que não acredita em mim?

- De onde tiraram essa história de "concubinas" então?

- Ele costumava ajuntar mulheres ao seu redor para "fazer figura", quis muitas vezes tomá-las, mas eu não deixei#... por vê-las em torno de si, devem ter pensado que eram concubinas. Deve ter sido isso...

- Ali dizia que ele matava a todos que olhassem para elas. É verdade...?

- Ele matava todo mundo, Kanon. Matava todo mundo, só não me matou porque precisava do meu corpo como "vetor" pra si. Qualquer coisa era motivo pra arrancar cabeças... até mesmo algumas das servas ele matava, para "dar exemplo" às outras...

- E por que no aspecto da sexualiade você conseguia controlá-lo, mas nas matanças não?

- Porque ele dizia ser o amor que eu sentia por você...reprimido e feito num ser maligno. Entende? Como ele trairia o amor que eu votava a você, sendo que ele era esse amor...? Mesmo que uma faceta doentia e mortal dele...

Saga se calou, cansado e enfastiado ao lembrar daqueles tempos horríveis. Kanon percebeu, e reparou também que seu ciúme era muito pouco em comparação ao que Saga sofrera. Saiu da banheira, enrolando uma toalha em torno da cintura, e ficando perto de Saga, já bem mais tranquilo.

- Saga...

- Que é?

- Desculpe por fazê-lo relembrar tantas coisas ruins apenas por causa de um ciúme bobo, mas... Saga...

- Sim?

- Você mataria quem olhasse pra mim...?

- Claro que não! Não sou tão bizarro quanto ele...

- Mas ficaria com ciúmes, não ficaria...?

- Não sou ciumento.

- Se eu ficasse de gracinha com outras pessoas por aí, você ficaria com ciúmes, não...?

- Ficaria... aí sim ficaria, né, Kanon...!

- Eu não sei porque, mas você...! É-me tão precioso, e tão lindo, e tão apetitoso... que penso que sempre uma mulher, ou até um outro homem, vai lhe roubar de mim!

- Não...! Pois se não "roubou" nem em meu tempo com o lado maléfico... roubaria agora por que?

Sorrindo e finalmente acreditando nas palavras de Saga, Kanon o beijou nos lábios e o abraçou.

- Pois sim. Quero só ver se uma dessas Fulanas daquele tempo não vai me aparecer por aqui com um filho seu!

- Por favor, Kanon! Eu me submeteria a um teste de DNA sem medo para averiguar, caso alguém viesse fazer isso aqui!

Assim, ambos riram, e foram enfim de mãos dadas para a cama... a cama que era apenas deles dois.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Esse negócio da internet teria começado lá com o "comunicado do Saga às ficwriters". É bem tosquinho e nonsense, mas é legal pra fazer umas maluquices... rs! Eu faria que os Saints saberiam que "viraram anime", mas seriam reais... metalinguagem mesmo._

_²Ver a fic "Provocação"._

_³Ver a fic "Tentação"._

_#Ver a fic "Triângulo Dourado"... olha quanta fic com o mesmo assunto, rs!_

_Pois é gente, essa infelizmente eu vi mesmo! Li num fórum que haveria uma espécie de "enciclopédia" de termos do anime, publicada em 1988 na Jump Gold Selection, que o Ares (o Saga Mau, beeeem mal desenvolvido no anime... só chamam ele de Saga no final, e ninguém entende direito como que ele é Ares! oO) teria um harém só pra ele... e mataria todo mundo que olhasse pras "muié"._

_Nem preciso dizer que morri, né... onde eu ia enfiar as mais de sessenta fics yaoi depois dessa?_

_Aí resolvi pegar o pressuposto da fic do "comunicado", juntar os limões e fazer uma limonada... opa, lemon ainda não! Rs!_

_Pior que essa merda das vadias só aparece no anime... e como eu disse antes, como ele ia beber vinho com as putas, se nem mostrar a cara ele podia? Mancada, rs..._

_Tá, eu confesso que sofro mais por esses gêmeos do que já sofri com homens de verdade! Por homem de verdade nunca derramei sequer uma lágrima, e olha que já tive minhas decepções... mas pelos gêmeos... eles têm que se amar! Uu Me senti como sendo eu mesma a "corneada" quando li isso das concubinas! uu _

_Aí eu prefiro pensar que elas seriam como "gueixas", ou seja, apenas "acompanhantes" que não faziam sexo - a gueixas não faziam sexo com os "clientes", sabiam?_

_Assim dói menos! yy_

_Rsssss, doida eu!_

_Beijos a todos e todas, espero que gostem dessa maluquice!_


End file.
